A Valentine for Robbie
by Skymouth
Summary: Robbie gets his first Valentine from an unexpected source. Sporta/Robbie fluff vinaigrette. (AN: Been a while since I wrote any fanfic and it's my first Lazytown fic!)


A Valentine for Robbie

A Lazytown Fanfic

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Lazytown is owned by the magnificent Magnus Scheving. I own nothing, sadly.

Summary: Robbie gets his first Valentine from an unexpected source. Sporta/Robbie fluff vinaigrette. (AN: Been a while since I wrote any fanfic and it's my first Lazytown fic!)

Robbie tried to get comfortable in his fluffy orange chair but it just wasn't happening today. He was feeling lonely and depressed and whenever he felt like that, he'd try to counter it by coming up with a plan to get rid of Sportacus forever. But nothing was coming to him today. His mind was a blank. Well, that wasn't true, Sportacus was definitely on his mind but not in a way that was comfortable for the town villain… sorry, misunderstood guy. He'd started to notice the change in his attitude towards the blue hero last year and he couldn't figure out what was going on because he'd never had such feelings before. The annoying, bouncy do-gooder had saved him from almost certain death one day and if Robbie didn't know any better, he was slowly becoming *gag* fond of the eater of healthfoods. Fond? Robbie sat back in his chair and pondered noting how his cheeks flushed red when he thought of the hero lately and how his heart always jumped a little faster when the hard muscled man was beside him… which he'd endeavored to make happen on purpose on more then one occasion because it was a very pleasant feeling. What on Earth was wrong with him anyway?

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." He mumbled out loud.

But for a whole year? No, something wasn't right and he was tired of being in the dark about it so he decided he'd go topside and find out for himself. It had been several days since he'd been above ground and he blinked hard at the bright sun light, waiting for his eyes to get adjusted. Once he felt ready, he slunk to the center of town and the play area where those noisy brats and a particularly intriguing blue hero always hung out. Once he got there he scowled at the brightly decorated towns quare. Paper hearts and flowers and balloons were everywhere.

"Tacky!" He grumbled and went up to the sign that was surrounded by paper machete flowers. "Valentine's Day? That's today?" He grumbled unhappily.

Well, that explained the decorations and sickeningly cheerful feel of Lazytown. Ugh! He never liked Valentine's Day! It was the one day besides Christmas that broadcasted loud and clear to him that he'd always be alone with no one to care for or to love him. Like he needed a reminder that he was an outcast! Crummy holidays making us single people feel rejected all over again! Robbie thought with a growl. He was about to slink back to his lair when he heard the children noisily arrive. Quickly hiding himself away, he watched the festivities in secret feeling jealous at how freely they laughed and interacted with one another. No one ever invited him to events like these… not that he'd accept mind you but it would be sort of nice to even be thought about occasionally. They were exchanging Valentine's and candy and other such gifts. Ugh, nauseating! He thought but the stab of jealousy wouldn't go away. No one ever got him anything… well, except for that one Christmas where he got that pair of socks. It wasn't like he was hard to shop for or anything! He liked getting things as much as the next person! But socks? A little more thought into his present would have been nice!

He was interrupted from his musings when the blue hero flipped onto the scene. Robbie felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat for a moment as he watched the man intently. He could feel his cheeks flush slightly and his brows creased.

'There it goes again! What's wrong with me?' He thought in distress.

The kids greeted Sportacus noisily and they all exchanged gifts and cards happily. Pinky was practically hanging onto the man and Robbie surprised himself with a jealous growl. Flustered, he ducked down and leaned against the short wall he was hiding behind.

'I'm jealous of Pinky getting attention from Sportaflop?' Why was he jealous of some dumb little kid? Because she was Sportakook's best friend, that was why. He certainly didn't have any best friend let alone friend to speak of. He kept telling himself that was why he was jealous of her, not that he sorely wished he was in her place. Robbie was very good at deluding himself. Sportacus and Pinky were laughing and hugging each other and exchanging Valentine's memorabilia. Sportacus's lilting laugh made pleasant things happen in his body and he closed his eyes and savored the fleeting moment.

Then the depression hit again. No one missed me. He realized. He hadn't been seen or heard of in days and no one came to see if he was alright or anything. No one cared about him. They all probably forgot he even existed if not for his occasional schemes. He fed his depression with such thoughts which were hard to ignore. Of course he failed to see how to combat this by actually interacting with everyone in a civilized way but such a line of thought was not available to Robbie.

He slowly got up and began to trudge back to his lair with his shoulders hunched over in rejection. He let out a startled squeak when a blue blur blocked his path.

"Hello, Robbie! I was becoming worried about you!" Sportacus said grinning widely as he always did.

Robbie's heart flip flopped. Sportacus had been worried about him? He took a step back and felt incredibly nervous now.

"I… well… I'm fine, Sportafail! I don't need anyone to worry about me!"

Yes I do! He thought wildly but couldn't let himself voice the traitors thought.

"A-and… I wanted to give you this. Happy Valentine's Day, Robbie!"

A box of heart shaped chocolates was shoved into Robbie's hands. The villain stared down at the gift.

"But… no one ever…" Robbie was at a loss for words.

Sportacus beamed. "Then I'm proud to be the first!"

Robbie glanced back up into those startlingly blue eyes and nearly melted. 'Oh God… I'm in love with Sportakook!' The realization hit him suddenly and caused the blush to hit him in the face full force.

"Uh… er… I…"

"You're welcome, Robbie!" Sportacus knew Robbie had issues with saying thanks for anything. "You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to… you can always come to me."

Flustered even more, Robbie couldn't get his tongue to work.

"Please, won't you come and enjoy the Valentine's Day pot luck? There's all kinds of good food… sportscandy… and real candy… I'd… like to get a chance to know you better, Robbie. Say you'll come!"

Robbie could only nod to which Sportacus clapped his hands in excited glee. "Excellent! Come on!"

Robbie let himself be led off to the festivities and to what turned out to be a not so awful Valentine's Day after all.


End file.
